


Goodbye Dogs

by Schattentaenzerin



Series: Sammlung [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war schnell und ich hoffe, dass es schmerzlos war. Ich erinnere mich immer noch an den Tag, an dem ich mich von dem Jungen mit dem Brot verabschiedete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodbye to the Boy with the Bread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403833) by [lollercakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollercakes/pseuds/lollercakes). 



> Eine kleine Anmerkung. Ich habe den Titel auf Englisch gelassen, da sich Abschiedshunde einfach seltsam anhört. Also nicht wundern. ;-)

Ich konnte ihn auf der Treppe hören, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, während sein großer Körper durch mein Haus stürzte. Ich konnte nicht nach ihm rufen, da ich schon zu müde war.

 

Ich war im Wald gewesen und hatte ein Reh verfolgt. Aber ich war nicht die Einzige gewesen. Das Rudel wilder Hunde hatte mich überrascht und niedergerissen. Es scheint als hätten sie ein gutes Stück von mir bekommen. Ich hatte mich nach Hause und die Treppe hoch ins Bad gekämpft, da ich wild entschlossen gewesen war mich selbst zu säubern und die Wunden genauer zu untersuchen.

 

Ich hatte es zur Badewanne geschafft und ließ das Wasser laufen, während das Adrenalin in meinem Körper mir die Kraft gab um meine zerstörte Kleidung auszuziehen. Ich hatte nicht in den Spiegel gesehen – ich hatte gewusst, dass es schlimm war. Ich hatte gespürt wie Teile meiner Haut von mir herunterhingen. Meine sowieso vernarbte Haut war wieder zerfetzt und zerrissen gewesen.

 

Die Hunde hatten mich herumgerissen wie eine Stoffpuppe.

 

Er muss seine tägliche Lieferung Brot verteilt gehabt haben. Er muss das Blut in der Küche gesehen haben.

 

„Katniss!“ Seine Stimme war erstickt vor Angst als er nach mir rief. Es gab ein Poltern unten in der Küche. Mein Badewasser war voller Blut und ich war von mir selbst angewidert. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft um das schmutzige Wasser aus der Wanne ablaufen zu lassen.

 

Irgendein dummer Teil von mir hatte die Tür abgeschlossen, als ich hier hineingekommen war um mich zu waschen. Nun schlug er gegen sie, da er der Spur des Blutes gefolgt war, die ich wahrscheinlich überall zurückgelassen hatte.

 

„Katniss, öffne die Tür. Bitte.“ Jetzt war Panik in seiner Stimme. Er rüttelte am Schloss und ich wünschte mir, sie würde sich öffnen. Ich wünschte mir, er würde mich nicht so sehen. Mir war schwindelig. Ich war müde. „Bitte.“ Er flehte mich nun an, als ob ich es ändern könnte. Ich kämpfte darum etwas zu sagen – irgendwas, aber es kam nur ein Glucksen heraus.

 

Er trat dann gegen die Tür. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie das Holz zersplitterte. Als die Tür endlich aufgeflogen und gegen die Wand geknallt war, versuchte ich gegen die aufsteigende Panik anzukämpfen.

 

Ich wusste, ich würde dies nicht überstehen. Ich wusste es in dem Augenblick, in dem er neben der Badewanne auf die Knie ging und seine Hände fahrig über mein Gesicht fuhren.

 

„Scheiße, Katniss, scheiße, ich… Fuck…“ Er zog am Stöpsel und ließ das blutige Wasser abfließen, sodass mein Körper für ihn enthüllt wurde. Mir fehlten Teile, denke ich. Ich hörte wie er nach Hilfe rief und sah die Tränen in seinen Augen als seine Finger federleicht über meine Stirn strichen.

 

Er hörte nicht auf nach Hilfe zu rufen. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Haymitch muss ihn durch die Wände hindurch gehört haben, denn schon bald stand er im Türrahmen.

 

Es gab keine Möglichkeit aufzuhalten, was nun auf mich zukam. Meine Haut war zu blass als ich meinen Arm hochhob, nein darum kämpfte ihn hochzuheben, um Peetas Wange zu streicheln. Er weinte jetzt so stark und seine Worte waren durcheinander and konfus.

 

„Peeta.“ Ich war kaum zu hören und es ließ seinen Körper nur noch stärker schütteln vor Weinen. Ich sah wie Haymitch zu uns trat und die Schulter des Jungen griff. Sein Gesicht war blass als er auf mich heruntersah.

 

Ich fühlte als wäre ich nicht mehr in meinem Körper. Es war kalt. Ich schloss meine Augen um mich auszuruhen und fühlte seine Hand in meinem Haar. Es war nicht schnell, aber es war schmerzlos. So war mein Abschied vom Jungen mit dem Brot.

 

Ende


End file.
